


Glow

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: Zoophobia (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, High School, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: You're a 17 year old human girl with the dream of becoming a musical actress, who, due to the relocation of your brother Max's new job, moves with him to the different and fantastic world of Safe Haven.It doesn't take long for you to realize that Max started to like his new school's guidance counselor and help them get to know each other.But you didn't expect for an totally unexpected thing: You also fall in love with her.
Relationships: Cameron Walden/Original Male Character(s), Cameron Walden/Reader, Jack (Zoophobia)/Original Male Character(s), Mindy/Fabian, Zill/Kayla
Kudos: 5





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t put any relationship, because I can’t create tags of some couples that'll have during the story by cell phone, but anyway, I hope you guys like it.

There you were, sitting on the seat of an airplane, casting a curious but at the same time uncertain look at the endless forest through which the plane passed. You thought it was a little strange that there was only your older brother Maxwell, the pilot and you.

But you decided not to question it, since the last night he happily announced that a plane would take him and you into your new life.

Since your mother died at your birth and your biological father simply abandoned you, your brother became your legal guardian, even though he was just a 16 year old kid when you were born, he faced whatever it was so you could be growing up next to him.

You loved him very much for taking care of you.

Shortly before the relocation, your grandma, with whom the two of you lived together, fell ill and died. You were immensely saddened by her loss, but before she died, she said she would always accompany your brother and you, no matter how far you two went.

Lost in your thoughts about everything that had happened recently, you seemed not to have heard your brother talking to you.

"Y/N wake up!" He said in a louder tone and a light tap on the shoulder.

"Oh, yes Max?" You looked at him, waiting for him to say what he wanted.

"Look, I know it may be a little difficult for you in the first few days, even for me too, but after a while, when you make new friends and adapt, you'll see that it was all just a small adjustment!" He said, giving you an affectionate smile.

You forced a smile so that his comfort to you wouldn't be in vain.

Max was so happy to get that new job with better pay and better conditions and you were also very happy for him, but moving to a city with an inter-species society might could mean a longer time to get used to it.

When you were 13, specifically 4 years ago, you were extremely tormented, humiliated and bullied by former classmates, which gave you a great case of anti-socialism and shyness. 

It took more years than you thought, but you regained your confidence to talk to strangers and make new friends, which made you very happy ...

Until Max warned you that he got a job in a place that is particularly different from the place where you two currently lived.

He asked if you were okay with that, as he wouldn't have achieved anything if it weren't for your help with his studies. You had no choice, you couldn't let the opportunity to have a better life go by, because of insecurity, the rest could be settled later.

You told him you would put your headphones on to listen to music and stayed that way until the end of the trip. He agreed, deciding to allow time.

Time skip ...

You ended up falling asleep without realizing it, waking up with a slight shake of the shoulders.

"Honey bee, we're here!" Max whispered, as he got up and took the suitcase from the seat at your front.

You wrapped your fingers around the strap of your suitcase, which was in the space where you put your feet.

You took a deep breath to remain calm as you walked towards the door to the exit.

"Are you ready?" He asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, but let's go!" You answered sincerely.

You didn't hesitate to close your eyes for a second when the sudden light from outside hit them.

You gasped in surprise when you finally came face to face with everything that awaited you. It was all so colorful and stunning, but at the same time it scared you a little. Maybe it was just an initial feeling and it would end after your adaptation.

On the way to your new residence, Max happily greeted everyone who passed by, all the animals ... Some were similar to humans, but not so much and some were not like any human or animal.

You remained indifferent, no matter how warm they seemed when receiving greetings from him, even though you were humans.

"Hey, remember to raise your head or you'll end up having back problems!" Your brother advised you wisely, which made you raise your head to walk.

Suddenly, something that caught your attention came into your field of vision, simply because she was not like anyone you had seen until that moment, she was human, you were sure of that.

She was really pretty, with those adorable freckles and ginger hair, you had to admit.

"Ok she's looking at you, don't do anything weird!" You said to yourself mentally when you noticed her surprised look at your direction. She seemed happy to see another humans too.

You smiled shyly and waved, which she replied with a friendly smile as she passed you, still on her way. You looked back and your cheeks reddened a lot when you watched her look back to you too.

"Wow, that orange-haired girl is really pretty, right?" Max commented with you. So he had noticed her too, but who wouldn't? She was one of a kind among all those people, literally and figuratively.


	2. II

"Yeah, in fact she is!" You agreed with him.

"Do you think I can ever see her again?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. You knew that gesture very well, he was into her.

"Honestly, I don't know!" You shrugged your shoulders. "Safe Haven seems like a big fucking place!"

"Ma'am, you know how to cheer people up!" He said sarcastically.

"My bad!" You laughed.

After walking a few more kilometers, you finally arrived at your new home.

"Good afternoon, new neighbor!" A giant talking cat from the house next door greeted you both.

"Good afternoon, neighbor!" Max greeted her back, while you timidly hid behind him.

"Oh, is your daughter always shy like that?" She asked curiously. 

"No, she's not my daughter, she's my sister. And she just needs to adapt!" He replied.

"Oh, I'm 100% sure she will, welcome to Safe Haven you guys!" She said, before going anywhere.

"Thank you see you later!" He waved back.

"Well, here we are!" He exclaimed, while you two got a good look at the house outside.

It was a big house, certainly bigger than the small house where you two lived with Grandma. It was white and had some red accents, like the roof, which you thought was lovely.

Upon entering the house, you were surprised that it was already furnished, but Max explained that he was told at the agency who relocated him; that all the houses in Safe Haven were furnished, just waiting for new residents.

"Wow!" You exclaimed, smiling. "Will I still have to sleep in the living room?" You asked as you ran your hand over the wooden banister on the stairs.

"No, never again lil' sis!" Max said between laughs and hold you tightly, feeling very happy to be able to share the dream of having a better life with you.

That was just the beginning of your new life, you were feeling a lot more confident to pursue your biggest dream: Becoming a musical actress. You didn't knew how to explain exactly why you wanted to, you just loved musicals and dreamed of someday also going up on stage and giving the world something they could talk about.

Everytime you closed your eyes, it was all you could see.

You took singing and acting classes alone at home searching the Internet, just waiting for the right moment. Whenever you sang, it was like your problems and the rest of the world disappeared, it was just you and your voice.

It was the year for you to finally go for it.

Meanwhile, at Zoo Phoenix Academy ...

"How are you doing, darling?" Jackie asked, attentively straightening her nephew's shirt and running her hand over his ponytail.

"I'm fine, aunt, gracias!" Lorenzo replied with a smile. 

"Well, you need to go to chemistry class now, but just call me and I'll run to your rescue, your uncle and I will check on you later!" She assured him with a kiss on the forehead, before returning to the auditorium.

Seeing that his aunt was no longer looking at him, he gave a sad sigh and walked to his next class. Not long ago that he was transferred to the academy, when he moved out of his parents' house. Although he didn't wanted to, but he had no choice. 

His relationship with his parents has become quite complicated, since what had happened recently.

Meanwhile, Jack was carrying a large pile of books to the literature room, even though he knew it was inevitable that he'd trip over and drop everything on the floor, he felt useless for being the only student who hadn't done that.

Upon seeing Jack at the corridor, Rusty smiled, not missing the opportunity to put his paw in front of him, which caused him to fall to the ground and accidentally drop the books on Lorenzo.

"Look where you step, bad luck Jack!" He mocked and laughed machiavellically. 

He sent an angry look to Rusty, but soon returned to the subject of the books when he saw that he had dropped them on someone.

"I'm so sorry about that!" Jack apologized.

"It's alright!" Lorenzo said, while helping him to get the books.

When one last book was left on the floor, they both tried to get it and their hands accidentally touched. Lorenzo was startled to feel something he had never felt before, as if it were an electric current that went straight to his heart.

When he finally looking at who had dropped the books on him, their eyes met. Lorenzo smiled and his heart pounded like never before as soon as he laid eyes on him.

"... Well, thanks for helping me with the books!" Jack said, to break the silence and feeling a little shy about the unknown avian looking at him with bright eyes.

"It was nothing, does this always happen?" He asked, delivering the books he get to him.

"Heh, to tell you the truth, yes, thanks again, see you around!" Jack said, continuing to carry the books.

"Hey, wait!" Lorenzo shouted, hoping to make him stay. 

"Look, I would like to start a conversation, but I really have to take these books to my classroom!" He answered sincerely.

"Ok, can I at least know your name?"

"I'm Jack!" He replied with a nod.

"It's the most beautiful name I've ever heard!" Lorenzo said sweetly.

Jack's eyes widened and his entire face turned red as a tomato.

"... I-I have to go, now, right now!" He said nervously, quickening his pace.

"We'll see each other again, I know that!" Lorenzo shouted back and sighed passionately as he watched him walk away.

Suddenly, he was startled when someone he didn't knew gave an extremely exaggerated laugh.

"I can't believe it, are you really liking that freak? You must be as freak as he is!" Rusty said mockingly between laughs.

Lorenzo began to feel an enormous fury, so much so that his freckled cheeks reddened. Rusty could say anything about him, but he wouldn't admit him to making fun of Jack. He wouldn't let it stay that way.

"Listen here ya fucking shorty, he and I can be freaks, but I'd rather be a freak than be a loser who has nothing more interesting to do than disturb others, honestly, I feel sorry for you!" He said bluntly, before going on his way chemistry class again.

"Ohhhhhhh he detonated you!" Some students in the hall who witnessed the scene, said between laughs.

"Oh shut up!" Rusty shouted, still feeling the solid burn.


	3. III

"Hey Jack man!" Zill waved to his best friend, when saw him walking through the classroom door.

"Hey, surprisingly, I didn't drop anything, Rusty made me fall!" He replied, placing the books on the teacher's desk and right after that, he sat back in his chair.

"Oh if I were there with you!" He said, punching his left fist in his right hand. "What are you going to do after school is over?" He asked, but looked to the side when saw that Jack didn't answer his question. "Hey Jack, snap out of it!"

"... Oh, were you talking to me?" Jack asked, looking at him.

"Looks like you're with your head on the clouds, what happened out there?" Zill asked. 

"N-n-nothing happened!" He stuttered awkwardly, while his cheeks slightly turned pink.

"C'mon, I know you man, I know when something's going on with you, you can tell me!" Zill said, lightly punching his arm.

Jack took a deep breath.

"Ok, when I was in the hall and Rusty made me fall, I dropped my books on a guy!" He said, playing with his fingers as he spoke, Zill knew it was a gesture when his best friend was nervous.

"Really? What was he like? Maybe I know him!"

"He was an avian, tall, thin, with tan skin, freckles on his cheeks, light eyes and yellow hair with green tips!" Jack described it, remembering every feature of him.

"No I don't know him. Did he do anything to you?" He asked, his eyes shining green with his fury.

"No, he did nothing to me, calm down Hulk!" Jack laughed. "He even helped me get the books back!"

"Okay so what does he have to do?" Zill asked curiously.

"It's just that whenever I think of him, I get that feeling!" He answered, while looking away. 

"What feeling?" He asked, lifting his eyebrow. 

"I still don't know. It's the first time a boy has made me feel this way!" Jack confessed.

"Ohhhhh I get it!" Zill said in a suggestive tone, starting to poke him provocatively. "This is really cool, it's good that you don't wait your whole life for Jillian!" Zill confessed bluntly.

"Hey, don't go too thirsty to the bowl, I'm still confused by what I'm feeling!"

"You're still young buddy, things can change overnight!" He replied, making Jack thoughtful.

In the meantime, you turned on the TV and breathed a sigh of relief when you saw that there were broadcasts from your old television channels.

"Very well, here I go. Behave while in my absence!" Max warned you, holding a folder with his documents.

"Hey, where are you going?" You asked, then ignoring the TV.

"I'm going to enroll you at Zoo Phoenix Academy, probably next week you can start!" He replied, before walking to the door.

You ran up to your brother and hugged him, wrapping your arms tightly around his waist.

"Don't leave me here alone!" You begged, almost crying.

Max chuckled and put a hand on your cheek.

"Lil' sister, don't be afraid. If anything happens, you call my cell phone and I'm running back home. But I doubt it will happen, I heard that this neighborhood is very quiet!"

What he said made you feel more secure.

"Ok you can go!" You said.

"I love you so much!" He said warmly, while giving you a big hug.

"Love you too!" You answered back.

"Behave yourself!" He said, before closing the door.

You took the opportunity to go up the stairs and check your new room. You smiled every second on the steps, you always wanted to live in a two-story house.

You opened the only corridor door on the right and there it was. You didn't like the decor very much, but you could get used to it until you could retire when Max received his first salary.

Time skip ...

You watched television to distract yourself, your gaze was on TV, but your mind was constantly wondering when Max was going to return from school.

"Good news!" He shouted, as he entered the door.

You screamed in terror and hid behind the sofa, thinking it was some unknown animal that invaded your new home.

"Hey Y/N, don't be afraid, it's me!" When you recognized your older brother's voice, you slowly got out from behind the couch.

"So, what's the good news you were talking about?" You asked.

"Enrolling here is very easy, you can start studying in 3 days!" Max announced cheerfully.

"Wait, 3 days?" You asked again, without understanding.

"Yeah, they need a few days for all teachers to get to know you and you'll like it very much, the school is very cool and different, you can finally show your talent to the world over there!" He explained.

"Hm, I don't know!" You said, still a little unsure.

"You're so talented Y/N, I heard you singing in the living room when we still lived in New Jersey and I concluded that you were born for this, go for it!" He said, holding his hands.

You smiled, he was very good at encouragement.

"Okay, I'll make it!" You said.

"Yes that's the spirit and wish me luck, tomorrow's also my first day at work!"

"Good luck!" You laughed.

Before you went to sleep that day, you prepared all of your school supplies that Max had bought for you before you went to the new school and slept, thinking about what it would be like.

3 days later...

You woke up to the annoying incessant noise of the alarm clock. You got up and thought about what you dreamed, you dreamed about that woman you saw the day before, when you arrived at Safe Haven.

It was kind of weird.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Max hummed as he opened your bedroom door, wearing gloves and holding a pan with slices of bacon frying in it. "Breakfast is on the table!"

"I'm going!" You mumbled, still groggy with sleep.

"First day of school, let's get excited!"

"Yaaay!" You said, as discouraged as possible, as you walked to the first floor of the house.

"Almost there, we'll work on it later!"


	4. IV

You took a deep breath when you arrived in front of the school, Max was right, it was different from all the schools you had already studied and it scared you even more.

"Come on Y/N, you can do it!" You mentally motivated yourself and started taking steps towards the entrance.

You kept your head down, just listening to the other students talking to each other in the halls.

Until you realized there was an hour you had to ask someone where the room was where your first class would be. You raised your head, when in your field of vision, you saw the same woman you saw yesterday on the street, you were immensely surprised, is that why you dreamed of her?

She was writing something on a clipboard, looking very focused.

You encouraged yourself to go and talk to her, when suddenly, you saw an unknown fox started to approach her and ... Use that giant tail to bring her closer to him.

You started to feel a huge fury without knowing exactly why, but you really didn't like that fox. Maybe it was because if he was something of hers, your brother would be hurt and you couldn't bear to see your brother upset.

To try to contain your anger, you punched the school locker next to you.

"Hey, excuse me, this is my closet!" A female voice, who spoke with a strong Australian accent came from behind you.

You turned and saw a kangaroo girl with a stack of books in hands, accompanied by a creature that you didn't know exactly what it was, who had his arm around her shoulders. He was probably her boyfriend.

"Oh, oh my God, I'm really, really sorry for that!" You apologized, feeling very ashamed for what you just did.

"Nah, it's OK!" She replied sweetly, opening the closet and taking out a notebook.

When you were about to leave, she said something.

"Hey, I don't think I've ever seen you around here before, are you a new student?" She asked, closing the closet.

"Um yes and I-I'm kind of lost!" You confessed, avoiding making eye contact with her.

"Oh, tell me who your teacher is at the time!" She asked again.

You took the paper inside your notebook and checked it in the class calendar.

"Ms. Cide!" You answered.

"So you're in our class now, follow us and we'll show you!" The young man who accompanied her said.

"It's very kind of you both, thank you!" You thanked timidly.

"You're welcome, come on!" She said.

You arrived in the classroom, but you didn't have the courage to talk to anyone, nor to the nice couple who helped you find out what your first class was.

Your last class was in psychology and the more you prayed, the more haunted you were. Your teacher in that class was that fox who approached the girl you knew only by sight. He passed the subject and the activity, an essay. You understood the subject immediately, so it was easy to finish the exercise as quickly as you could. 

As soon as it was over, you went to his desk, he was distracted by some papers, until he took his attention off looking at you and smiled.

"Oh Miss Clarkson, I see you've finished your essay!" He said softly.

You dropped the sheets awkwardly on his desk and sat down again to pay attention to your book. 

Fabian found your behavior strange and walked over to you, pushing the book to your table with his paw so you could look at him.

"What?" You asked, notoriously impatient.

"Excuse me miss, but what happened to you?" He asked.

"Nothing happened, I want to read my book so if you let me!" You insisted.

"You're the new student, right?"

"Yes, I am, so what?" You asked, appealing for ignorance.

"Is nothing!" He said, remaining calm all the time, as a psychology teacher, he he soon noticed that you had some issues.

"So what?"

"Miss Clarkson, this behavior is intolerable!" He said, this time out loud.

"You don't rule me, you're not my brother!" You answered, just as loudly.

In all of your school years, it was the first time you were sent to the board. You were silent all the time, with your arms crossed and looking at the clock on the wall, hoping that the situation would end soon.

"Very well, Miss Clarkson, I heard that you had some problems with Professor Fabian!" The giant cheetah said calmly.

"Yes, I confess, but in my defense, I wanted to be quiet at my desk and reading my book, he who came to me and started all this confusion!" You answered firmly.

"Y/N, I only sent you here, because I care deeply about each of my students!" Fabian said.

"Wow how cute, if this is what you do when you worry, I don't even want to imagine what you would do if you didn't care about me!" You replied sarcastically.

"Miss Clarkson, I must ask you to stop this sarcasm, we want to help you!" The deputy director asked, but firmly.

You shut up, crossed your arms again, and lowered your head.

"Look, I think it would be a good idea for her to speak to the school's guidance counselor!" He said.

"Oh, good idea, so I take the opportunity to see her again!" Fabian said.

You growled impatiently and started to take out the anger on yourself, scratching your legs, which hurt, but it eased your agony.

"Miss, stop hurting yourself!" Zechariah ordered, which forced you to stop.

That was officially your worst first day of school ever: you felt alone, you had no friends and you ended up on the board. Max would be so disappointed.

"Fabian, please, accompany her to Cameron's office!" He asked politely.

"So that's her name!" You said mentally.

"Certainly, come on, Miss Clarkson!" He said, getting up and opening the door.

"Oh and if by any chance she disrespects you again, communicate directly with me again!" He said.

You couldn't take it anymore. Even though you didn't want to, you burst into tears right there, not knowing what to do.

Fabian soon became sensitized and slowly approached you, pressing his face against yours.

"Hey honey, it's okay ..."

"No, it's not!" You said, walking away and rejecting his comfort. "But it's okay, someday I'll move out of here and you won't have to worry about me anymore!" You said, while wiping those damn tears.

At that moment, Zechariah looked at you with a worrying look, which you didn't like at all.

"Miss, haven't you been informed?" He asked, now in a tone that was softer and more concerned than firm.

"Informed about what?" You asked, between sobs.

He and Fabian looked at each other for a short time and shortly after, he approached you.

"Safe Haven has a magical barrier that makes it a safe place for all residents, but for this to be realized, whoever comes in to live here, including humans like you, can never return to the outside world they knew before!" He explained. 

Those words hit you as if extremely heavy bricks fell on your head. All of his plans that involved traveling and singing for the world were completely ruined.

Your hands started to shake and you started to feel dizzy.

"I, I can never leave ..." You said in a desperate whisper.

The bad feelings only got worse with the passing of seconds, you started feeling nauseous and feeling like you were about to die.

"Miss, are you okay?" Zechariah asked.

Suddenly, everything went black and you passed out right there on the floor.


	5. V

When you started to feel yourself regaining consciousness, you slowly opened your eyes and your blurred vision gradually became normal again.

That was when you saw in front of you, a blond human man with tan skin on your right side and on your left side was ... Cameron, that was her name.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her tone of voice was as sweet as honey, the way you thought it was.

Before you answered, the unknown man interrupted you.

"She looks fine, but needs a check-up!!!!" Almost suddenly, the man who looked normal, turned into a pit of madness.

You immediately jumped off the stretcher where you were lying and instinctively hugged Cameron to try to protect yourself.

She laughed adorably at your reaction.

"Don't worry, he's harmless, it took me a few weeks to get used to it!" She assured you, wrapping her arms around your body.

When you realized what you had done, you quickly walked away from her in shame.

"It's check-up time!" The crazy man hummed.

"No, it won't be necessary, I'm perfectly fine!" You said, hoping to make him stop.

"Hey, it's okay, let's go outside!" Cameron said, guiding you out of the infirmary, which looked more like a mad house.

"Ugh, how crazy!" You exclaimed while running your hand through your hair.

"So Y/N, I saw that you've been having some problems!" She said, making you remember the events before you passed out.

"... Yes!" You said, looking away and sadly stating.

"Can we talk better in my room? I'll take you there myself!" She suggested.

"Yes!" You nodded.

"So come on!"

As you walked into her office, you started to thought about everything that happened. The worst of them was discovering that you could never leave Safe Haven.

"So Y/N, you're the new student of Z.P.A, but some teachers have noticed that there may be something bothering you or making you sad and would you like to talk about it?" She asked, resting her chin on her hands and preparing to listen carefully to everything you were going to say.

You took a deep breath, there was so much you needed to say.

"Well, I recently moved here and ..."

"What a coincidence, a few weeks ago I moved here!" She said happily that you two already had one thing in common besides being human.

"Yes, but ... My dreams were mercilessly crushed, since we can't get out of here!"

"Your dreams?" She asked, giving you a dismayed look.

"Singing is one of my biggest passions, music is life for me. And my biggest dream is ... I mean, it was, singing in a place called Broadway, where people live and breathe the magic of musicals. But all of that it went down the drain when I was told that I will never be able to leave here again! "

You said, unable to contain the tears of sadness and frustration.

Cameron felt so bad for you, she immediately remembered when she found out she was also forever stuck with Safe Haven.

Even though she didn't need to, she walked up to you and gave you a hug. You wrapped your arms around her tightly, continuing to cry a river of tears.

"I know how you feel, it's really hard at first, but over time ..."

"All my plans in life have been completely ruined, with no dreams, how am I going to live?" You asked between tearful whispers.

She broke away from you and gently wiped your tears with her thumbs, you looked at her quietly between sobs.

"I know you're going to find a way to live your dream one way or another. Answer me one thing, does your desire to sing still live with you?" She asked softly.

You nodded, still not feeling ready to respond with words.

"So live your dream, it may not be exactly where you wanted it to be, but you can still live your passion for singing. There is an arts program here at the Academy and we stage musicals, if you want I can introduce you to Jackie! "

You opened a small smile, even though you didn't feel so good at that moment, you were already sure that it would pass.

"I would love to!" You answered. "Oh and there are a few more things I want to talk about!"

"Say what you want, I'm listening to you!" She assured you, a sweet look in her eyes looking into yours.

You vented what worried you most to Cameron, happy with the feeling that you could tell her anything.

"It's fine, it's completely normal to feel out of place when moving to a new place. But if you want, I could introduce you to a student who also has sessions with me here at Guidance Counseling!"

"Yes, I'd love to meet him!" You said happily.

"Hm, I liked your enthusiasm, but I need to make sure that you are open-minded about his problems!" She answered.

"Yes, I will and whatever that problem is, I don't care, I'm sure he's really cool!" You assured her.

She smiled serenely.

"Well..."

Before she continued, the two of you stopped talking when you heard a knock on the wooden door. You turned around and saw a boy come in who was an animal but seemed to be close to your age.

"Oh Miss. Walden, I didn't know that you were already seeing someone ..."

"Jackson is okay, come in. I'd like to introduce you to someone!" She said.

He looked at you and waved sheepishly, he was very cute, you had to admit.

"Y/N, I want you to meet Jackson, Jackson, meet Y/N!" Cameron introduced you two to each other.

"Nice to meet you!" He said, approaching and shaking your hand.

"Equally!" You gave a nice smiled to him.

"So you're the student who passed out on the board?" Jack asked, to start a conversation.

"Oh my God what a shame, so the whole school already knows?" You asked, covering your reddened face of shame.

"No, I was wondering if you're feeling well now!" He clarified.

"Oh, I'm feeling fine now, as far as possible!" You replied with a shrug.

"I knew you two were going to get along really well, how about continuing this conversation on the way back to the classroom? Classes aren't over yet!" Cameron said calmly, but you saw that she was happy that you and Jack were getting along. She introduced you to a possible new friend and you would be forever grateful to her.

"Oh, of course Miss Walden, um, you're coming with me, Y/N?" Jack said as he opened the door.

Before you went with him, you ran up to her and gave her a big hug. You could feel her heart beating in time with yours.

"Thanks for everything!" You mumbled sweetly, before giving a quick kiss on her lovely freckled cheek.

You went with Jack and for some reason, you were immensely happy. A lot had changed in such a short time, but you were no longer afraid to face those changes.

Meanwhile, Cameron touched the cheek where you kissed her, wondering what those... New feelings she was feeling.


	6. VI

"Oh my God Cameron wake up, what are you thinking? She's an employee of Z.P.A and you're a student ... I mean, she's ... Ugh!" Cameron said when she realized that she started thinking about you... That special way.

Her mother always told her that despite everything, love always manage to overcome all obstacles and barriers.

But ... In that case it seemed that everything prevented the two of you from having a relationship, in addition to having only known each other for a day, like the age difference and the fact that she was a school employee and you were a student.

She'd probably be fired or arrested if something happened between the two of you.

Cameron didn't know when those sudden and growing feelings came, but she would have to find a way to forget you, there was no other way.

Meanwhile...

You were starting to accept your new destiny, but it didn't mean that you weren't upset with Max for not communicating with you all the details about Safe Haven. You kept thinking about it, in the last 17 years of your life, you had never been angry with your brother, he was your best friend.

"Hey Y/N, everything's okay?" Jack asked, noticing that you weren't paying attention to what he was saying.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just having daydreams again!" You apologized to him, while you two continued to walk down the school's hall.

"Okay, I do that when I have psychology classes, 'cause it's so boring!" He replied and the two of you laughed together. You never thought you'd get along so well with him.

"So what do you do besides classes here at school?" You asked, with full interest.

"Well, I take music lessons with teacher Jackie and I'm the drums player in a band with my friends and my best friend Zill!" He replied.

"This is really cool, Cameron said he was going to introduce me to her!" You said, done with the coincidence.

"So do you sing?" He asked. 

"It's the biggest passion of my life!" You replied with complete clarity. "But I can also play piano, keytar ..."

"Wait, do you know how to play keytar?" Jack asked, interrupting you in mid-sentence.

"Yeah, I learned in an extra-curricular class at school when I was 12!" You explained.

"Are you kidding? We need a keytarist in our band!" He announced happily.

"That would be wonderful!" You smiled, your eyes sparkling with the possibility of meeting new friends.

"I'm going to talk to my friends and schedule an audition for you ... I mean, if you want, of course!"

"I really want it!" You replied, wrapping him in a tight hug.

Meanwhile, at the end of the chemistry class ...

Lorenzo left the class, feeling that each minute lasted 1 hour, so boring that subject was.

"Surprise!"

He was startled when he received a big affectionate hug, but smiled when he saw that it was his uncle and aunt.

"Hi, you can let me go now!" He said, when the hug started to feel more suffocating than loving.

But he was happy to have such an attentive uncle and aunt, that treated him as if he were their own child.

"So? How was the class?" Jackie asked.

"Boring, as always!" He replied with a shrug. "Now I have to go to history class, see you two on the way out!" He said, walking and not noticing a sheet of paper coming out of his notebook and falling to the floor.

Jackie took the sheet and took a close look at it before handing it back to her nephew. She had to restrain herself from letting out a loud, shrill scream, then calling on her husband to see it too.

"Ey Lorenzito, who's Jack?" Alanzo said in a suggestive tone.

Upon hearing that, his spine froze and his entire face reddened again.

"How do you know? I mean, Jack? I don't know any Jack!" He said, trying to act normally, but ended up stammering with nervousness.

"Maybe you know this Jack from "Jack + Lorenzo = Love forever" with lots of hearts around and everything!" Jackie said, getting even more excited.

"Stop it!" He said, even more embarrassed.

"Honey, you know you can trust us to say those things!" She assured him.

"Yes, we'll not judge you!" Alanzo said.

Lorenzo was thoughtful for a while, until he decided to tell, since he felt that he would not be able to keep those feelings to himself much longer.

"I met a boy named Jack, today when I was going to my classroom and ..."

"And you like him, right?" Jackie said, smiling.

"I can't stop thinking about him, I don't like him, I adore him. I never felt it for anyone!" He confessed, putting his hands on his chest that was beating harder everytime he was thinking about the jackal. 

"Ohhhh alguien estas enamorado!" Alanzo joked, tickling him playfully. 

"Yeah, I think I am!" Lorenzo said between laughs.

"If it's the same Jack from my class, you could stop by and I'll help you get closer to him!" Jackie said.

"Really?" He said, his eyes shining with the possibility of seeing Jack again. "I would love to, I sure will!" He agreed, giving his aunt a hug and ran towards his history class, laughing happily.

The couple looked affectionately at their nephew, hugging each other one last time before any other employee saw them showing affection for each other inside the Academy, which was forbidden.

Meanwhile, Jack and you were about to enter the room again, when a cabinet with trophees that seemed to weigh at least 1 tonne fell on top of Jack.

You immediately despaired, he could be seriously injured.

"Jack, hold on!" You shouted, using all your strength to get the cabinet off him.

With the help of a few other people, he was taken out from under the heavy thing.

"Jack, are you okay? Oh, of course not!" You said, starting to despair when you saw his bone out of his arm.

"Ow, don't worry, it happens every day!" He replied, easily adjusting the bone back into place.

"Are you really okay?" You asked, still worried. You just made a new friend at the new school, he couldn't die.

"Yes and it's a long story, I'll explain to you later, come on!" He said, opening the door and allowing you to enter first.

Suddenly, when he entered the classroom again, your nervousness took over you.

"Come on, my friends are over there!" Jack said, without further ado taking you by the hand and leading you to his group of friends.

"Hey dude, how was it there?" His friend asked, soon noticing you following him. "Oh the new student, is she your new friend?" He asked smiling.

"Hi guys, this is Y/N!" Jack said, introducing you to them.

"Hi!" You said with a shy smile.

"Hey, we've met before!" The kangaroo girl said, taking your hands in hers. "I'm Kayla!"

"Nice to meet you!" You answered with a smile.

You started to feel happier when they asked you to audition for the band. For the first time in many years, you were finally feeling that things were working out.


	7. VII

The rest of the class, you spent with Jack and his friends, who asked you to sit at the empty desk next to Kayla.

Zill was definitely the friendliest, Kayla seemed to have liked you a lot due to your shared love for musicals, which made you happy, because you also liked her very much.

Spam was the cutest guy in the world with Jack and although Vanexa was a little antisocial, she seemed to have nothing against you, which was good because you were a little unsure about being the only human in the group.

You had so much fun in their company that you didn't even see the time go by, when you saw, it was time to leave.

"Good luck when you confront your brother!" Zill said with a hand on his shoulder, when you arrived at the entrance/exit of the school.

"Thanks!" You answered and smiled a little.

"Don't forget to meet us tomorrow at Jackie's class!" Kayla happily reminded you.

"I will!" You answered, walking your way back home. "Bye guys, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" They shouted back, waving at you.

It was a very strange mixture of emotions to be happy to have made new friends and sad that your older brother lied such an important detail about Safe Haven to you.

When you got home, you expected to confront him immediately, but then you remembered that Max was still at work and only arrived a little later after you got home from school. But it didn't matter, you'd be waiting in front of the door all night if you needed to.

Meanwhile...

"Well, I think I'm going to work, do you have anything scheduled for today?" Zill asked his best friend when they were the only ones in front of the Academy.

"Well, my mom was called here at school, so I'm going to have to stay with her!" Jack replied, a little discouraged when thinking about what it was about.

Psychology was the subject in which he had the most difficulty, but he didn't have the courage to ask his friends for help since they were already busy with other matters and didn't reveal it to his mother too, because he was afraid of her reaction.

"Geez, did they discover your low psychology scores?" He said, starting to speculate.

"Most likely!" Jack shrugged.

"Oh, here she comes!" Zill said, pointing in the direction from which she arrived.

"Hi sweetheart, how's my little baby?" Mindy said, kissing her son tenderly on the cheek.

"Mom, what have we already talked about? Not in front of my friends!" Jack said, notoriously embarrassed.

"I'm sorry little angel, I just love you so much!" She said, squeezing his cheeks.

"Hey Mrs. Wells and bye, Mrs. Wells. And Jack!" Zill greeted her.

"Hello, Zill!" She replied back, waving when he finally left for work. "Let's go!" She intertwined her arm around Jack's and walked with him to inside the school.

As the concerned and overprotective mother she was, she had been overly concerned when she was called to school because her son was in trouble.

"Mom, I swear it's nothing too serious, I didn't fight with anyone ..."

"I believe you, honey, but whatever the problem, we'll solve it!" She assured him sweetly, while she opened the board door.

The jackal woman entered the room extremely focused on what her son's problem would be, but she absolutely forgot everything the instant she laid eyes on what appeared to be a teacher, but he was also, the most gorgeous thing she had seen in a long time.

Mindy instantly froze due to that wave of a whirlwind of emotions passing through her.

"Oh, how good of you to attend this meeting, Mrs. Wells!" Fabian said politely as soon as he noticed her, but was confused about her strange behavior. "Uhh, are you feeling okay?"

"Mom!" Jack said, giving her a little push, which made her come round.

"Oh, y-yes!" She replied, playing with her fingers.

"Please take a seat!" Zechariah asked.

She took a deep breath and walked over to the chair, where she sat, after almost making her fall to the floor by the shaking of her arms.

"You must be wondering why we are calling you here!" He said.

Realizing that if she spoke she'd stutter again, Mindy replied with a simple nod.

"Well, as you may know, I'm the psychology teacher here at Z.P.A and I have noticed that your son's grades are getting lower and lower with each exam I apply and that frankly worries me!" He explained. 

"Is that true, baby?" Mindy asked, looking at her son.

Jack gave a nod.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me?" She asked worriedly.

"I ... I was afraid of your reaction, you always have all these great expectations for me, that I can study, that I can graduate as you couldn't. I just don't want to disappoint you!" He confessed, his eyes burning with the threat of tears.

Mindy smiled and brought her hand up to his cheek, wiping the tear that ran from the corner of his eye.

"My love, I didn't know that I was putting so much pressure on you. No problem if you have difficulty in any subject, if you want, I can put you in tutoring!" She said sweetly, which made him smile. "It scares me that you can't tell me what upsets you, I love you, sweetie!"

"I love you too, mom!" He said, hugging his mother.

"Very well sir, I'm sure that from now on, my son's psychology grades will improve, I'll put him in tutoring and he'll work hard, right son?"

"Yeah, for sure!" Jack agreed.

"Let's go, my love!" She said, getting up from the chair.

"Well, I owe you my sincere thanks for solving this problem and if I may say madam, you're a quite lovely specimen!" Fabian said, taking her hand and planted a soft kiss on it.

"Well thank you!" She responded between nervous laughs.

Upon noticing their interaction, Jack put his hands on his mother's shoulders and impatiently led her out of the room, while she waved to his teacher.

"What was that?" Jack asked, notoriously annoyed.

"Honestly, I don't know, but I will find out!" Mindy replied, equally puzzled. She didn't feel that way about anyone but Jack's father. Until that day.

Time skip...

Max hummed his way home, he was so happy just to imagine your reaction when you saw the gift he bought for you.

"Little sister, I'm home ..." He said, startled to find you there in front of the door, arms crossed, foot hitting the floor and angry expression on your face.

"... Since when are you there?" He asked in amazement.

"I have to ask the questions here, why didn't you tell me that we can't leave Safe Haven?" You asked, not hiding even an ounce of outrage. "Why did you hide something so important from me?"

"W-what? Are we like ... Stuck in Safe Haven?" Max asked, he seemed too shocked to be pretending.

"Didn't you really know?" You asked. "Has anyone at the company that hired you informed you about?"

"What do you mean?"

You explained it to him, but Max was much calmer than you and although that information was quite shocking, he remained calm and didn't despair like you.

"I really don't care about any of this, I wanted to know about you, I know you had a dream of singing on Broadway. I'm really sorry Y/N!"

You smiled and held his hands.

"It's okay, I'm sad about it, I won't deny it, but I still want to sing, I still want to act in musicals. We can get over it together!"

He smiled and pulled you into a tight hug.

"I love you!"

"Love you too!" You responded sweetly.

"Oh, I was forgetting, I asked for an advance and bought it for you!" He said, taking the box he put on the floor to hug you.

You opened the box anxiously and nothing made you happier that day than seeing that he bought you a keytar, it was a beautiful coincidence.

"Thank you, I love it, love it, love it!" You shouted happily, giving you another hug.

"I knew you'd like it. How was your first day at school?" He asked.

"It was incredible. Oh and there's someone who works there that I'm sure you'd love to meet!" You said.


	8. VIII

"So are you going to be part of a band?" Max asked, while the two of you were having dinner.

That day, you two decided to buy Chinese food instead of cooking, you couldn't help but be surprised when you saw that there was food from the "outside world" in Safe Haven.

"Well, I don't know, I still have to do the audition for the band!" You answered, before taking a bite of your nikuman.

"OK!" He shrugged. "So are you going to see Cameron tomorrow?"

"If I have time, I want to spend time with my new friends. Oh boy I made new friends!" You said, extremely excited.

"This is really cool, I said you could do it!" Max said, giving you a light punch in the shoulder.

"Oh and I'll see Cameron in my next session with her, she works there as a guidance counselor, remember? Go slowly Romeo!"

"OK!" He laughed.

Max could be a confident guy for everything, but for love he was as shy as you are, so you decided to help him with Cam, he had hoped to meet her again since that day he first saw her.

After dinner, you went up to your room and read a few more chapters of your book and chatted with Kayla before bed. You were feeling very tired, which was understandable, that was a busy day.

The next day, you woke up with much more enthusiasm, you were very anxious to see your new friends again.

"Who's looking forward to the second day of school?" Max asked, placing the juice jar on the table.

"It's me!" You shouted happily, sitting on the chair.

"That's what I'm talking about!" He said smiling.

Time skip:

After all the good things that happened, you felt a new attitude, feeling much more confident to face whatever came your way. You were immensely happy to see in your class calendar that Jackie's class would be the first one.

A huge smile came over your face, when you saw Cameron on the way to the auditorium. She was reading something on paper while walking somewhere.

"Hey Cam!" You screamed and waved frantically at her.

When she looked up, she looked a little startled when she saw you, but then she smiled. You ran up to her and gave her a hug, secretly enjoying it when her breasts pressed against your face.

"Hey Y/N, how are you?" She asked, putting her arms back and looking away. A very cute gesture for you to be sincere.

"I feel great, Jack introduced me to his friends and now I have new friends!" You happily explained.

"I'm very happy that things are starting to work out for you. What about your adaptation? I know it was as shocking for you as it was for me to discover that we can't go back to what we used to know!"

"Well, I'm slowly starting to accept things, I mean, it doesn't seem to be as bad as it used to be. In time, I can get used to living here!" You answered sincerely. "How about you?"

"Me too!"

"We could face this together. In those moments, we also need someone who understands what we are going through!" You said sweetly.

"I would love to!" She replied, smiling broadly.

"Well, I think I need to go to Jackie's class now!" You said, reluctantly ending the conversation.

"So, good luck!" She said.

"See you later, Cam!" You said, on your way to the auditorium.

Cameron acted normally, until she couldn't see you in the hall anymore.

"Oh why does she have to be so adorably irresistible?" She said, feeling that instead of forgetting you, what she felt for you was becoming stronger.

In the meantime, you've finally made it to Arts' wing. Entering the auditorium, you were amazed that it was much bigger than that of your old school. You already imagined yourself there on stage performing for the first time in public.

"Hey Y/N, get closer!" Kayla waved to you along with the others, she was playing the piano with Zill.

You smiled widely and ran over to them, put your backpack on a chair, went up on stage and leaned on the piano.

"Do you know where Jackie is?" You asked.

"She must probably be coming!" Vanexa said. "Are you going to audition for the musical?"

"Yeah I think and that's why I want to talk to her!" You answered.

"Until she arrives, would you like to improvise a song with us?" Zill asked.

"I'd love to!" You gladly nodded.

He gave you his place next to Kayla and they let you choose the song to improvise. You were not the greatest genius at the piano, you only knew how to play a few songs.

"I remembered a song that I can play!" You said, stretching your arms and touching your fingers on the music keys. Soon after you closed your eyes and started singing.

"I thought that love was all but a legend, didn't know better, 'til I feel on you. Altought I had plenty of pleasure, never got jealous 'til I feel on you ..."

"Til I feel on you" Zill sang after you finished the first verse.

You soon stopped playing and singing due to embarrassment.

"Hey why did you stop? It was great, what a voice you have!" Kayla said. "I already know, let's play and sing together, I know the song too!" She suggested.

"It's fine by me!" You agreed.

You all started playing the piano and singing in perfect harmony, you felt like you didn't want to be part of a band with anyone else.

Meanwhile, Jackie was accompanied by her nephew when they were both going to the auditorium.

"So are you ready to see your sweetheart again?" She teased him, putting her arm around his neck and rubbing her fist between his straight golden hair.

"Impossible to be more ready!" He replied between laughs. "Although I've seen him before. In my dreams!"

"Awwww look at him, all romantic after meeting one of my students!" She said, opening the door to her domain.

Getting closer, she was completely fascinated by the harmony they were doing with the new student she was dying to meet, aka you.

"What's up cracker jacks? Who's your new student?" Zill asked when he noticed Lorenzo, soon recognizing the boy that his best friend had described to him the day before.

"My loves, this is my nephew Lorenzo, he'll be a student of mine as of today too!" Jackie introduced him.

"Hey, guys!" He said.

Y'all greeted him back, except for Jack, who was fixing a problem with the drums and hadn't realized that more people had arrived. Lorenzo soon saw him and his heart almost burst with happiness. He came over and Zill called you all so they both could talk to each other without interruption.

"Oof, it took a while, but I did it ..." Jack said getting up, but suddenly stopped when he saw Lorenzo again.

"Hi!" He greeted him, without hiding his smile.

"H-hey, I-I hope I wasn't rude about n-not greeting you before!" Jack said, scratching the back of his neck and giving a shy smile. 

"No, no problem, Jack!"

"Oh, do you remember my name?" He asked, notoriously astonished, was it not very common for people to remember him.

"How could I forget you? You dropped books on me!" Lorenzo joked and laughed, but then stopped when he saw Jack's sad look looking at the floor. "Oh, Jack I'm so sorry if it upset you, I swear it'd never be my intention ..."

"No, it's okay. Well, you're a new student, right?" He asked, to change the subject.

"Oh yes, I started last week!" Lorenzo replied, becoming dazzled by looking at the target of his passion and affection, the person he had been looking for for the past 19 years of his life.

"And what are you thinking? I mean ..."

"Wonderful!" He replied, sweet as did his look at him.

Jack's eyes widened and his entire face reddened when he realized that the answer referred to him and not to the Academy.

"U-uhh, wonderful, you meant t-the school, right?" He replied, not containing the nervous stammer.

"What do you think?" The young Avian said, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm I-I think I forgot my drumsticks ... In my school locker and I'm going, I'm going to get it, now!" He said, coming down from the stage and running to the exit, having less and less doubt about what he was feeling.

Kayla, Vanexa, Spam, Zill and you looked at each other, seeing something was going on between them.

"Are you all right, bro?" Zill asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"... Better than never!" Lorenzo replied, his gaze never leaving where Jack had gone.


	9. IX

"Soooo you're Jack's best friend, right? I already saw you two walking together at school!" Lorenzo said.

"The one and only, Zill!" He said, extending his hand for a friendly handshake.

"Lorenzo Ramon Valdez San Román, but you can call me Lorenzo!" He introduced himself, with a nice smile.

"Caham!" You said to get their attention. "Are we invisible here?" You joked, which made everyone laugh.

"Are you friends with Jack too?" He asked.

"Yes, these are Y/N, Kayla, Spam and Vanexa!" Zill introduced you four.

"Since you are his friends, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, if it isn't too personal, of course!" Zill clarified.

"So ... Do you know if Jack likes boys?" Lorenzo asked, while his cheeks became slightly red. "It's just to avoid disappointment as soon as possible!"

"Look, Jack has always considered himself straight!" Zill said.

Lorenzo immediately felt as if the most pointed and sharp arrow in the world went through his heart, shattering it in a few seconds. He gave a small smile, his hands fisted so that the tears that were forming in his eyes wouldn't come out.

"It's okay, it's not... The first time it has happened ..."

"Hey, hey, let me finish, Mr. Hurry!" Zill laughed and right after, looked at the sideways, as if waiting for a train. "It wasn't me who tell you, but he's had serious doubts about it since he met you!"

Those words made Lorenzo's day, he went from sad as someone returning from a funeral, to happy as someone who won the lottery.

"I feel like I want to sing his name, Jack, Jack ..." He hummed, which made Vanexa wrap her furry tail around his mouth.

"Don't exaggerate!"

Jack witnessed the scene after picking up his drumsticks and laughed genuinely.

Meanwhile, Mindy was mixing the stew pot. She just hasn't stopped thinking about Fabian since she met him in person the day before.

It had been 17 years since she had been mourning the death of her late husband, the father of her beloved son and the great love of her life.

She was always 100% sure she would never love again, why did she finally have doubts about that decision? Why at that moment? Why just him? They were questions that always flew over her mind, as well as his charming smile that made her feel like she could melt and run on the floor.

She would have to vent to someone about her feelings and she knew very well with whom.

She picked up the phone and called whoever decided to talk about that subject.

"Hello? Hey, I hope you're not too busy ... It's just ... I met a guy ..."

Suddenly, Mindy turned in amazement when the floor started to shake, but she soon calmed down when a portal opened right there on the floor of her kitchen and from inside the red pentagram, her sister Narissa came out, elegant as always.

"Hey big sister!"

The portal wasn't the thing that scared Mindy, what scared her the most was that her sister went from being beautiful, cold and serious as always, to an teenager excited to learn that her best friend had a crush.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment!" She said, holding her sister's paws between her carmine red ones.

"17 years and 3 months?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly, tell me more about him, Is he a jackal like us? How old is he? Is he handsome...?"

Mindy laughed and shook her head, that new passion was already doing good things, like getting closer to her sister.

Time skip...

That day, Cameron came to the conclusion that getting you out of her head before you went to the heart would be more difficult than she thought, since you two went to the same place almost every day and had counseling sessions once a week.

Asking Carrie for advice, without revealing any details, she was advised to be distracted by something else, since it was inevitable that the two of you would continue to see each other.

Thinking about what could distract her mind, Cameron had the idea of returning with a hobby that due to the relocation, she stopped: Reading books. 

After work, she went to the city library, where there were some children sitting on colorful cushions reading children's books and the librarian checking the late delivery of a book.

As she walked to the science fiction book wing, very distracted by her thoughts, she didn't notice a library worker coming towards her with a book cart and ran over her.

"Ow!" She moaned in pain and rubbed the aching leg that was hit hard by the wood.

"Oh my gosh miss, I'm really sorry!" 

"It's okay, I wasn't looking at where I was going!" She replied, picking up the books that fell to the floor.

When suddenly, she saw one that caught her attention, both the beautiful cover and the title.

"Call me by your name. Do you think this book is a good one?" She asked the serpian with some curiosity.

"I don't know, I never read it, but you can get it to read if you want!" He replied with a shrug.

Cameron smiled and stood up, putting the rest of the books that fell back into the cart, but keeping the one she chose. She was optimistic, certain that that book would make her forget about you.


	10. X

"What is the next musical we're gonna have here at school?" You asked Jackie.

"Well, usually we always show original productions of our own, but this year I decided to do something different: We're going to stage a Broadway musical!" The teacher replied, gesturing about how incredible it would be.

"Now you've spoken my language!" You joked, which made her laugh. "And what was the chosen musical?" You asked with total interest.

"The selection takes place when the majority choose one and the favorite of my students was: "In the Heights"!" She replied excitedly.

"Are you serious? This is my favorite musical, I know all the songs by heart!" You said happily.

"Well, some roles have already been selected, Zill will be Usnavi, Kayla will be Vanessa, Jack will be Benny and so on, but we haven't been able to find someone to play Nina. Until now!" She said and winked at you.

"Wait, are you serious? But I didn't even audition for the role or anything!" You said, as much as you were flattered, you wanted to do things right.

"I heard you singing along with them and for me, nothing is missing from you!" She said, holding your hands.

"Thank you Miss Jackie, but can I still audition?" You asked.

"If you wish, my dear!" She said, agreeing.

"Thanks!" You said, giving her a hug and went back to your friends.

"Did you get the role?" Jack asked, smiling when he saw you all happy.

"Yeah, hey Benny, I'm so looking forward to acting together with you!" You said, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Oh, me too!" He said between adorable laughs. 

"Look, Madame's first days of classes and we already have lovebirds in love!" Damian said, floating and running his furry tail over his cousin's chin, which pissed Jack off.

"What? Ew, no, never!" You said, immediately rejecting that idea.

But you soon felt bad about Jack's sad reaction when you said that.

"Okay, I wouldn't want to fall in love with me either!" He said with a shrug. 

"No no no, don't say that!" Lorenzo said, wrapping him in a hug, which made Jack's cheeks redden.

"Oh no Jack, I swear it's nothing personal, you're a really cute guy, but what I can do? I'm gay!" You clarified.

At that moment, they all reacted as if you had made the revelation of the century.

You hadn't yet revealed your homosexuality to Max, afraid of his reaction, because despite loving you, your grandma didn't approve of your sexuality, but you trusted your friends to tell them.

However, their reaction made you a little afraid.

"What? Are you lesbian?" Spam asked, looking the most shocked of them all.

"Since I was 12, is there a problem?" You asked, confused to notice their shocked looks.

"Of course not Y/N, we're just surprised, that's all!" Kayla said smiling at you and put a hand on your shoulder.

"Yeah, I think it's cool!" Zill said, putting his hands on Kayla's shoulders and pulling her away from you playfully, which made everyone laugh.

Meanwhile...

With a little help from her husband, Narissa got more information about Fabian so that her sister would know more about him, they found out that he was teaching yoga classes at an institution.

They wasted no time in signing up for classes.

"So, what did I say to you?" Mindy leaned over to her sister and whispered.

"You weren't lying at all, he is quite handsome!" Narissa replied with another whisper.

"And we ended the lotus position, everyone getting up to the next, the tree position!" Fabian warned calmly in the quiet room, where only he and his yoga students were.

Everyone stood up and followed his orders. But as much as she tried, Mindy ended up unbalanced and went to the ground.

"Are you okay, chérie?" He said, immediately offering to help her up.

"Yes, my ankles are a little weak!" She said, looking away, while her cheeks turned a bright red.

"Is this your first time taking a yoga class?" He asked softly.

"Very first, but I feel like we've met before!"

"Yes, how could I forget? Could the lovely lady tell me your name?"

"Mindy!" She replied softly, looking him in the eye again when she felt her paw being taken gently between his.

"I'm Fabian!" He introduced himself, with the smile that made her feel like she was floating in the clouds.

"I know!" She said, unwittingly giving her awkward laugh, which made Narissa make a facepalm for her younger sister's actions.

"Your laugh is so cute, I think you need individual attention!"

"Oh I need it, I need it so much!" She said quickly, which made him giggle.

He helped her to her feet and helped her with the position of the tree.

"See? You're doing it!" He said, allowing her to lean on his body to gain balance.

"Hey Fabian, am I doing it right?" One of the other girls asked, to get his attention.

"Yes, yes you are!" Fabian replied disinterestedly, immediately turning his attention to Mindy.


End file.
